


Never Ever

by bloomingintheshadows



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Gabe Walks In, Gabe is Mildly Horrified, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, awkward moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingintheshadows/pseuds/bloomingintheshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe did not want to see...that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I love Shelter so much, and I'm currently working on something a little longer and sappier (because I'm a hopeless romantic). But for some reason the thought of Gabe walking in on Zach and Shaun just cracks me up. 
> 
> I'm sorry I can't spell, please enjoy!

Gabe means it when he says he's happy Zach’s in love with his brother. Honest. He knows Zach’s never had someone who will support him (and Cody) like Shaun, and Shaun’s never been with someone who loves as fiercely as Zach. They’re basically gay couple of the century.  


That doesn’t mean Gabe doesn’t think it’s really fucking weird. No, that doesn’t even begin to describe how he feels. It's like the feeling kids get when they walk in on their parents having sex. His mind keeps trying to convince him that it's completely natural, but all he wants to do is cringe and hide.  


He feels like that; except it’s more like his brothers are having sex.  


Frankly, Gabe thinks he deserves a fucking award for how well he's taken this. It's a lot for a bro to handle when his best friend suddenly falls in love with his brother and said brother decides to move in with his best friend and a five year old.  


Not that he didn't see all this coming from ten miles away.  


Gabe might be shit at school, but he's not an idiot (despite what people believe). He noticed immediately when Zach and Tori’s routine break up actually turned into a _breakup_. All that built up sexual tension when they all went surfing? Zach’s board at the house? And come on, who sleeps with the bedroom door locked? It's like they weren't even trying.  


But he’s okay with it.  


Until now, when he gets a taste of what real PDA looks like.  


Zach and Shaun’s apartment is in a decent part of town. They live on the fifth floor of a blue building where they don't allow smoking and no one vandalises the parking garage. The shrubs are always trimmed and the sidewalks aren't cracked. Cody’s school is ten minutes away and Zach's is less than twenty. It's picture book suburbia.  


Shaun only meant for one person to live there, so they converted what would have been an office into Cody’s bedroom. Gabe knows Zach and Shaun share a bed, but he tries really hard not to think about it. Overall, It's a little cramped, but they have a nice living room and kitchen with enough room to move about. Zach even turned the deck into his studio.  


It's only temporary of course, Shaun keeps saying. Now that Zach's _inspired_ him and whatnot, the next book is chugging along. They're saving up to move to a bigger apartment or maybe even a house. Gabe thinks it's kind of sickening how domestic and lovey dovey they are, but he keeps that to himself.  


It’s at this very apartment that Gabe realizes he made a grave mistake in supporting his brothers relationship.  


Zach and Shaun invited him and Tori over to catch up near winter break. They'd also invited a couple of Zach's friends too, plus Shaun's friend from the publishing house. Cody was at a friend’s house, so there was no curfew and alcohol was flowing. Gabe was enjoying himself and actually thought they were all nice people. The party was pretty great, right until everyone had one too many beers.  


One of Zach's friends, who was very drunk, was trying to flirt with Tori. The alcohol finally seemed to catch up with everyone else, and people were nearly falling asleep standing up. Gabe didn't think they'd drank that much, but apparently Zach's friends were lightweights. Shaun's friend was the only sober one, and Gabe quickly realized he didn't have a ride home.  


So, he went to find Zach and beg for a spot on his couch.  


He found Zach. Only, Zach was busy shoving his tongue down Shaun’s throat. Sure, they were trying to hide in the corner of the living room, but their living room was not big enough for that. Gabe couldn't turn away. It was like watching a train wreck.  


Finally, when Shaun's hand started going up Zach's shirt (and Zach’s hand was going too far south) Gabe sprinted back into the kitchen. He couldn’t breathe, and he really wanted to bleach his eye. Couldn’t they at least show a little discretion? All they had to do was not fuck each other for roughly twelve hours. Was that too much to ask?  


Shaun’s friend must have sensed his distress because he said, “You okay there?”  


Gabe just nodded and looked away. He could not handle a conversation. All he wanted was a fucking time machine, so he could unsee that.  


This is where Gabe is currently trapped. Silent and wishing the world would swallow him whole.  


Somewhere in his mind, he knows he shouldn't be surprised. He's not ten; he knows couples have sex. And for fucks sack, he told Zach and Shaun he was okay with their relationship. He's witnessed it grow from _summer fling_ to _forever_.  


Just then, he realizes the problem.  


He might have been aware Zach and Shaun were sneaking around, but he's never seen them together. Like _seen_ seen. And he never ever wants to again.  
Ever.  


A few minutes later, Zach and Shaun emerge from the living room. Gabe refuses to make eye contact with either of them, especially since Zach’s hair is screaming “sex.” Instead, he ops to continue looking at the cupboard. He's pretty sure there's a hidden message in the wood somewhere.  


“I'll take these guys home before they end up asleep on the table,” Shaun’s friend says.  


He pokes the girl next to him just as her head slumps against his shoulder. Zach’s friends (that aren’t asleep) wave goodbye and make their way to the door.  


“I called a friend. She's going to be here any minute,” Tori says, “Get your asses down to San Pedro, soon. It’s far too boring without you.”  


She hugs Zach before she slips out, and Gabe tries not to blurt out “you don't know where's he's been!”  


Once everyone else is gone, Gabe panics a little because now they're both looking at him.  


“Do you need a bed, little bro? I would let you sleep in Cody’s room, but I don't want his sheets smelling like booze,” Shaun asks.  


Gabe just silently nods. He's even more horrified now because Shaun's clearly not as intoxicated as he thought. Gabe can't blame alcohol for the little exhibition he just saw.  


“You can stay on the couch,” Zach tells him, “Let me grab a spare blanket.”  


Shaun says something else but Gabe doesn't listen. As soon as Zach hands him the blanket, he throws himself onto the worn sofa and closes his eyes. He knows he's acting like he's twelve, but he doesn't care.  


No one should ever ever ever ever have to see their older brother having a make out session, especially when it’s with their best friend.  


He can hear Zach and Shaun rustling around for a few more minutes, but that doesn’t stop him from being asleep in record time.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  


The first thing Gabe’s aware of when he wakes up is that his head really hurts. Then he remembers where he is, and the headache suddenly doesn’t seem so bad. Gabe buries his head back into the couch cushion and tries not to imagine Zach attempting to fuck his brother.  


He keeps his eyes closed for a few minutes, but finally opens them when he hears metal clattering in the kitchen. It’s close to a minute before the world stops spinning and his eyes can focus.  


From the couch, Gabe has a clear view into the kitchen. Zach is standing in front of the oven, holding a coffee mug and wearing sweatpants that are clearly Shaun’s. There’s a slight smell of bacon, which almost makes Gabe leave the couch, but he’s not willing to risk the world bending into strange shapes.  


Suddenly, Shaun sleepily waltzes into the kitchen. He wraps his arms around Zach’s torso, and rests his head on his shoulder. Then he lightly kisses Zach’s cheek. Gabe wants to throw up.  


“What time do we have to pick up Cody?” Shaun asks.  


“I told Lisa around noon, but I’m sure he’ll want to stay longer.”  


Shaun hums. “Maybe I’ll take you out to lunch.”  


“Or we could hit the beach, and then you can show me that novel you’re secretly working on.”  


“I like how you think.”  


Zach quietly laughs and leans back against Shaun. He’s more relaxed than Gabe’s seen him in years. For once, he doesn’t have the whole world on his shoulders.  


Shaun says something else and he can see Zach’s face turn red as a tomato.  


“Learn to take a compliment” Shaun says louder, “You’re perfect and beautiful, and I’m going to let the whole world know.”  


Gabe wants to speak up because he knows he’s definitely not supposed to hear this, but he can’t bring himself to interrupt. Sure, it’s sickening how sappy his brother is, but Zach needs it. After all the shit Jeanne put him through, Zach deserves sap and roses and all that romantic shit.  


Zach squirms a little in Shaun’s arms, but doesn’t push away.  


“I love you,” Zach finally says.  


Shaun smiles. “I love you too.”  


Gabe closes his eyes. It’s still really fucking weird. But they’re happy, and that’s really all Gabe cares about. So yea, he’s okay with it.


End file.
